


Introductions

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennokono, M/M, Making Out, Well - Freeform, teasing teammates, the ones that aren't embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Chikara cannot believe they’re doing this. What he intended: introduce his boyfriend to his teammates. What he got: friskiness in the supply closet.





	Introductions

Chikara cannot believe they’re doing this. What he intended: introduce his boyfriend to his teammates. What he got: friskiness in the supply closet.

Konoha pushes him against the wall. “You really want to do this here?” He leans his face closer, teasing tone matching his mischievous eyes. “With your senpai and kouhai barging in any second?” Chikara wants to roll his eyes but with his boyfriend leaning in, taunting him, leaning in with his lips about to touch his-

“Aki-” he whimpers when Konoha settles his knee between his thighs, putting slight pressure.

He smirks. “Yes?”

Chikara grabs his face. “Please just kiss me already.”

 Konoha’s mouth covers his. _About time_ , he thinks before yelping at his lip being bitten.

“Do you like that, huh Chikara?”

Right as Chikara pulls his face back, Konoha moves down his neck. He tries to stay quiet and succeeds when his neck is peppered with kisses. He fails when Konoha decides it’s not good enough and begins sucking and biting his neck.

“A-Aki! They’re going to see!” Chikara hisses although he can’t bring himself to be mad. Denying it if asked, he truly likes seeing the hickeys Konoha leaves behind. Even if the next day his boyfriend is back in Tokyo, he has the marks to recall the memories of them.

“I saw you admiring them last time, Chi,” he laughs. “You can’t fool me.”

“I want to keep them private-” he can’t help but moan once Konoha finds that spot, his knees buckling.

“Any louder and they might hear you, Chi.”

“Kiss me, dammit.” Chikara pulls his face up and connects their lips. “You’re such a tease,” he murmurs between desperate kisses.

“Guilty.” He lifts him off the wall and Chikara instinctively wraps his legs about his waist, the latter supporting him. Impatient, he pulls Konoha’s lips back to his, the warmth spreading from his head downwards.

The door creaks open but neither notice.

“Ah, Ennoshita-senpai is choking!” Yachi shrieks. “Keep giving him CPR! I’ll call an ambulance!”

Chikara and Konoha split apart.

"Ennoshita-san, don't die!" Hinata cries. Kageyama rolls his eyes. "He won't die."

“Are you okay?!” Yachi flails her arms. Chikara tries to calm her down.

“Yachi-chan, I’m not choking,” he insists. Konoha puts him back on the ground. “No need for an ambulance, he’s fine, though his face suggests otherwise.”

The third years arrive first. “What’s wrong?!” Asahi asks concerned, as he scans over the scene.

Daichi coughs when he spots Chikara and Konoha standing too close for his liking. “Well hello.”

Suga raises an eyebrow, crossing his arm. “Giving CPR, hmm?”

Yachi puts her hands behind her back. “Ah, I’m sorry! I misunderstood the situation.”

“It’s okay, Hitoka-chan.” Kiyoko pats her shoulder.

“What was going on?” Suga asks, narrowing his eyes. By this time the rest of the team is standing near the doorway and Chikara wishes he could melt through the floor.

Daichi mimicks Suga. “Yes, what was going on, Ennoshita?”

“That’s…a great question,” he replies the instant Konoha says, “What does it look like is going on?”

Narita and Kinoshita stare before bursting into laughter, leaning against each other for support.

_“Konoha Akinori!”_

“What?” Konoha adjusts Chikara's collar and he instantly recalls the hickeys the former’s left on his neck, causing his face to turn redder by the second. “It’s true.”

“Ooh Chikara’s getting some!” Tanaka hoots. Noya wiggles his eyebrows.

Yamaguchi is almost as red as Chikara and he knows the first year spotted his neck. “Is this your boyfriend we were meeting today, Ennoshita-san?”

“Y-yeah.” He clears his throat. “Guys, this is Konoha Akinori. He’s one of Fukurodani’s third year volleyball players.” He still can’t make eye contact with the team yet Konoha has no problem.

“Hey.” Konoha sticks one hand in his pocket and uses the other to wave.

“Some introduction,” Chikara hears and he’s certain Tsukishima mutters it.

He lets out a sigh. This will be quite an interesting practice.


End file.
